Winter Wonderland Part 2
by Niphuria
Summary: This is a continuation nineteenninetytwo's story "Winter Wonderland."  She kindly allowed me to add the "naughty" component to Alice's Gift to Tarrant - Herself!  Rated M for explicit adult content.


This is a continuation from nineteenninetytwo's story "Winter Wonderland." She was kind enough to allow me to add the naughtiness in for Alice's Gift to Tarrant - Herself!

Rated M for explicit adult content.

**Winter Wonderland Part 2**

"What is it, Alice?" the Hatter asked, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

"I just remembered," she said. "I never got you anything for Christmas."

"Alice," the Hatter began, pulling her back against his warm chest, "you returning to me is all I could ever have asked for. And you have. It is the best gift I have ever received."

Despite his sincerity and the affection showing plainly on his face, Alice didn't feel satisfied. She wanted to give him...more. So much more.

"That's all well and good, Hatter," she told him, "but not only have I returned to you, I am _giving_ myself to you."

"Giving? Alice, what in Underland..."

Then it occurred to him. His eyes grew wide, but they also turned more purple than before. He suspected what she was implying, and her wicked grin just confirmed it.

"Alice, my sweet Alice, are you sure?" he asked. "What you are saying and offering is something very serious and very precious, indeed. And once you give yourself to me, there's no taking yourself back again."

"I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life," she replied, her grin growing wider. "Hatter, I accepted your gift, and now I ask that you accept mine, and _enjoy_ it. Merry Christmas, Hatter...Tarrant."

He opened the door to his room and swept her up into his arms. Alice giggled at the sheer romance of it all, but she was deeply touched. She could never imagine herself feeling so loved and desired and carried like a precious and beloved bride by any man from London. But with Tarrant she could and she did.

After entering the room, making sure he didn't strike any part of her perfect Alice Body against the frame, he kicked the door closed and carefully set her on her feet again.

"Are ye really sure, lass?" he asked, his brogue slipping in slightly.

Alice was suddenly afraid, but in a good way. "Tarrant, I'm sure," she said softly. She reached up and clasped the lapels of his coat. "I have the bread and butterflies in my stomach, and I have no idea of what to do, but I want this. Do you?"

Tarrant smiled tenderly. The lass needed reassurance. His Alice needed him to reassure her and help her with how a man and a woman...loved.

"Mer than anythin', mah Alice," he burred.

Alice felt shivers run down her spine at his low burr and his almost completely purple eyes.

"Please, Tarrant, help me. Show me how..."

"Din nae worry, lass. Jus' dew wha' ye lak. Buh Ah'll help ye, too. Les jus' start wi' a kiss." Tarrant shrugged off his coat and pulled her against him once more, delighting in the warmth of her against his shirt. More of that warmth and delicious Alice Feel could pass through his shirt rather than his coat. And hopefully, soon, they'd both be gloriously bare.

Alice felt the heat of him and when he kissed her again, this time gently laving his tongue over her bottom lip, she trembled and felt her knees grow weak. When she parted her lips and his tongue darted inside to twine with hers a heat began to build deep in her belly and a warm moistness began to tingle between her thighs.

She gasped softly. Was this what her mother and father shared? Had this been how they loved and how they felt with each other? Oh, no wonder they always insisted on their privacy and kept their bedroom door locked!

Now she took some initiative. While their tongues performed a sensual dance Alice carefully removed his hat and placed it on the table just inside the door. She curled her fingers into his soft orange hair and gently massaged his scalp, delighting in his sudden intake of breath and the shudder that radiated down his entire body.

Tarrant had never felt such bliss! She was with him and she wanted him and this was all Real! Even though she was innocent and untried, she was managing, with the slightest of touches and the eagerness of her seeking tongue to nearly undo his self-control. He had to stop them for a moment before he gave way to the Desire and the Hunger and ravage her like a beast.

He pulled back from her, gasping. "We best sleuw dawn, lass, afore Ah tek ye righ' this instant!"

Alice knew she was succeeding so far and couldn't help but feel proud of herself. But she didn't want to cause Tarrant to lose control. She had heard from the Chattaway sisters that it was more difficult for men to reign in their desires until the proper time than it was for ladies, so she would do as he said.

"Of course, Tarrant," she murmured, "we'll go as slow as you want. But...may I?" He looked at her and she timidly began to undo the buttons of his shirt. He froze but did not seem displeased. So Alice unfastened a few more. There, now half of his chest was bared to her.

She tentatively pushed the fabric aside to gaze at his pale flesh. When she saw his slightly lavender nipples she blushed, but her curiosity was piqued. She looked into Tarrant's eyes and he knew what she wanted. He pulled his shirt out of his trousers and allowed her to unfasten the remaining buttons.

Alice gasped in delight as she placed her tiny palms on his bare chest for the first time. Tarrant groaned and closed his eyes and she passed her palms over his flesh, up and down, then over his scars and nipples. Alice suddenly forgot that she was supposed to go slowly. She found herself leaning in and kissing each scar tenderly as her hands slid beneath his shirt and around to his bare back.

Tarrant shrugged off his shirt and kept his eyes tightly closed as Alice continued to touch, kiss, and examine him. When he felt her lips brush over a nipple he sucked in his breath and trembled violently.

"Are you all right?" Alice asked him, concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nae, lass, ye din nae hurt meh. It's...it's..." And he stopped, at a loss for words. But Alice understood.

Emboldened, she ran her tongue over his nipple and he groaned and held her head to his chest in encouragement. She licked and kissed the tiny lavender nipple until it was very stiff, indeed. Satisfied with her work, she slowly began to kiss and lick each scar on his chest until she reached his other nipple, where she repeated her attentions until it too, was stiff.

Tarrant released her head and Alice moved to his back. She saw the criss-cross of red scars that she knew Stayne had inflicted upon him while Tarrant was protecting her. She swallowed hard and resolutely kept back tears as she traced with her lips and tongue every inch of every scar. Tarrant had stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed when he realized that she was not repulsed by him.

When she had finished and moved back around to face him he grasped her arms and pulled her in for a fierce kiss.

"Lass, nauw it is mah turn te...unwrap mah present."

Alice blushed so becomingly that he smiled. But she stood bold and nodded.

"Do...do you need...help?" she quavered. Then she cleared her throat to force back her nervousness.

"Ah'm a milliner, lass. If Ah wanted Ah culd hae ye nekkid in moments..." he said with a slightly wicked smile.

Alice couldn't help but giggle and her nerves receded a little further.

"I don't think I need you to prove that," she teased. "Feel free to take your time."

"Ach, Ah will," he assured her.

Alice stood in anticipation as Tarrant began by kissing her neck. He kissed her slowly and seemed determined to touch every inch of her neck. He kept mental notes of each time she gasped or made some other delightful sound at his touch. He couldn't resist when, at the base of her throat he licked the small indentation there and she sighed, grasping her bottom and pulling her closer.

Alice felt herself sway slightly as the heat in her belly and between her thighs increased. She also felt her nipples harden and he hadn't even touched them yet! Tarrant chuckled, the low resonance causing her flesh to tingle, and Alice knew that he was very well aware of the effect he was having on her!

"Tarrant! You are an unbearable tease!" she chided without heat. He chuckled again and kissed her soundly, silencing anything else she was about to add.

After the kiss Alice felt dreamy and was glad he had a hold of her, even if it was on her bottom! When he began to unbutton her dress she had to lock her knees else risk collapsing.

"Are ye all righ'?" he asked her, looking into her flushed face.

"Yes, I just...you make my knees weak," she admitted.

He was pleased by that and gently guided her to sit on the edge of the bed. He continued to work at her buttons and when he had pulled the dress down to her waist she squeezed her eyes closed, knowing he was staring unabashedly at her chemise.

"Luvleh," he moaned, caressing her arms. He didn't want to rush her. She was being brave so far and he was enjoying unwrapping his present _verra _much!

"Tarrant," she sighed, "more! Go on...I'm ready. I think."

He smiled but took it slow anyway. He eased the straps of her chemise down easily and slowly, and gasped. She was more beautiful than he had ever dreamed. Her skin was pale with a lovely pink undertone. He slid the straps a little further and bared the tops of her breasts. Oh, those lovely mounds! He leaned forward and kissed them while Alice tipped her head backwards and moaned.

"Oh, Tarrant!" she breathed.

"Aye, lassie, sae mah nahm jus' lak tha'!" he burred.

"Tarrant!" she said again, low and breathy.

He bared her nipples and the lovely rosy peaks before him begged for attention he would not deny them. He licked at one and lightly pinched the other until Alice sounded almost as if she were crying in desire.

She had never felt anything like this! His touch, his tongue! Her nipples were suddenly sensitive beyond all her imaginings and she grasped his hair and urged him on.

"Please...oh, please, Tarrant!" she gasped, not even knowing what she was asking for.

But Tarrant knew. He suckled her nipple and then nipped it with his teeth. Alice gripped his hair so tightly he feared she would pull it out, but he didn't care. It would be more than worth it! Off came her chemise as he now pulled it back up and over her head, tossing it aside. He then moved his mouth to her other nipple and suckled it until Alice was moaning continuously and arching her back.

It was time. Tarrant gently lay her back on the bed and carefully pulled off her dress until it piled on the floor. Now she was clad only in her bloomers.

"Are ye still all righ'?" he asked her, leaning forward and kissing her stomach.

Alice sighed in pleasure at the kiss but stiffened when she knew her bloomers were the only thing left that clothed her. Yet she knew she wanted this. She needed this, and so did Tarrant. And they loved each other.

And...she was his Christmas present! She smiled at the thought and it was enough to give her the courage to nod.

"Yes, Tarrant, I'm all right." Her eyes betrayed her nervousness, yet they also sparkled with love and trust. "Go on, Tarrant, finish unwrapping your present!"

Tarrant felt his insides churn and his trousers become tighter than they had ever been. Here was the love of his Life, his Soul Mate, before him, offering herself to him!"

He pulled her bloomers down and off and she was now completely bared before him. He saw her shiver but she didn't move to cover herself.

"Ah, mah Alice, yer sew...perfect!" he gasped in reverence and awe.

"Perfect?" Alice didn't believe him. Surely she was just an ordinary woman!

"Aye, lass, perfect!" His eyes showed love, then desire, then both blended, and she saw that he meant every word.

"Oh, Tarrant!" she cried out in relief. She sat up and embraced him. She had made it! She had let him 'unwrap' her and he was pleased! But...what next?"

"Tarrant...what...what now?"

He gave her a gentle smile. "Jus' opin yer legs an' trust meh."

Alice lay back and slowly opened her legs. Tarrant gazed at her moist, pink Venus Mound and felt his mouth water. He slowly leaned forward and inhaled her Christmas Alice Scent and it was the sweetest aroma! Yes, even sweeter than Strawberry Tea!

Alice trembled and he saw her fists clench in nervousness, but he would soon have her trembling and clenching her fists for another reason.

Tarrant gently grasped her hips and pulled her forward slightly. He poked his tongue into her moist pink petals and Alice cried out and reflexively closed her legs around his head, cutting off his air. A moment later she giggled nervously and opened her legs again, releasing him.

"I'm sorry! That...that was...incredible, Tarrant!" She was blushing so hotly that most of her body was pink.

Tarrant grinned. "It's all righ', lass." He leaned forward and licked her again and this time she gripped the bed sheet tightly, moaning softly. He continued his exploration of her moist womanhood, enjoying her taste and textures and especially her pleasure. He snaked his tongue around her tiny nerve centre and when she cried out in shock and unexpected pleasure he decided to add his fingers.

His tongue laved slowly over her sex and carefully he began to insert his index finger inside her moist opening. Alice trembled and quivered and Tarrant slowly pushed his finger further inside of her.

"Oh!" she cried, "that's...that's..." She didn't know what to say. She couldn't describe the wonderful sensations he was bringing her.

He continued on and felt her tightness inside. He couldn't help but be pleased that he would be her first and only. He added a second finger while he suckled her tiny nubbin into his mouth. Alice cried out and pleaded with him to not stop.

Tarrant had dreamed of this moment so often over the years that he could scarcely believe that she was real and here and his right now! If it wasn't for the fact that he now knew how she tasted and felt he would be doubting her reality even now. But she was real. And she was his!

He suckled her nub harder and began to move his fingers slowly in and out of her, loosening her a little. Alice's head tilted back and she gasped so loudly that he heard her momentarily choke with her pleasure. Her tiny hands now were in his hair, clenching and unclenching and her legs were quivering so furiously that he knew she was close.

Alice felt her body arch and tremble and reach for...something...something that only Tarrant could give her. And lovingly and generously, he did. She cried out so loudly that she didn't care if everyone in the house heard her. The sensations that had built up inside her until they were all focused on that one tiny part of her exploded into a celestial peak of pleasure that made her feel strong, yet weak, all at once. Her eyes closed reflexively and she saw bright white lights flashing behind them, as if fireworks had gone off.

It was the most glorious experience of her life!

Tarrant stood and quickly shed the rest of his clothing. "Ah wan' ye sew bad, Alice! Can...Can Ah tek yeh nauw? Are ye...ready?"

Alice shifted on the bed until she was laying in its centre. "Yes, Tarrant," she gasped, "I'm ready! Come and take the remainder of your Gift!"

"Yer Gift is th' most precious thin' ye hae, mah Alice," he said, looking into her eyes and speaking slowly and thickly. "Ye are sew precious yerself, buh wha' ye are offerin meh is..."

"Yours," she said firmly. "My Gift is yours, Tarrant. And I'm yours, for as long as you want me."

"Ferevah, then," he said with a smile. "As Ah sed, once ye gie' yerself te meh, thar be no tekkin' yerself bak!"

"Forever it is, then!" she said, opening her arms. "Come to me, Tarrant, and take me! Take all of me, and most of all, take my love!"

Tarrant's eyes misted with tears of happiness as he positioned himself carefully over her. "Ah luv ye, Alice! An' fer wha' Ah'm worth, Ah'm yers fer always!"

Tarrant gently pushed the head of his erection inside of her and Alice gasped and clawed at his shoulders. He stopped.

"Tarrant, go on! It does hurt, but not too badly. Please, go on!"

He kept his eyes fixed on her taut features and carefully pushed himself in, inch by slow inch, until he was sheathed inside her completely. He kissed her the entire time, hoping to distract her from her discomfort as much as possible. Her features relaxed slightly and she smiled.

"We did it!" she exclaimed happily. "Just...don't move yet!" Then she giggled and Tarrant smiled.

When Alice was ready Tarrant began to love her in earnest, fearing that he would lose control too soon. But he moved his hand down between their bodies and stroked the centre of her pleasure as his own climax was approaching.

Alice found it difficult to breathe at moments, but she didn't mind. When one moment she couldn't breathe, the next she was gasping and panting, her breath restored. When Tarrant moved his fingers to her wetness and stroked firmly she closed her eyes and felt it happening again; that wondrous pleasure that she had felt before!

"Oh, Tarrant...I'm...I'm..." she gasped, feeling herself come apart once more as she reached that celestial peak. But it was better this time, because she felt Tarrant stop moving inside her and release himself into her very depths, and knew that he had reached the peak with her.

They lay together and cuddled and kissed and spoke softly for quite some time. And when they fell asleep it was in each others arms.

And when they woke up the next morning, they felt like they were in a true Winter Wonderland.


End file.
